Not Applicable.
Not Applicable.
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to tables or computer work stations for use in instructional interactive environments and more particularly to the mounting of a video display terminal in a concealed location when not in use, which is movable, by use of an adjustable support arm, to a user controlled, ergonomic, viewable position above the work surface when needed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Multiple purpose tables with stowed video display terminals are known to the prior art. The following patents illustrate such tables:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,562,482 disclosed a work station with computer screen recessed into the desk with screen offset from desk knee opening.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,669,789 disclosed a computer desk with top workspace pivotable upward with a monitor compartment supported below the top workspace.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,735,467 disclosed a stow-away screen mechanism for a video display concealed within the desk raised by a motor driven lift mechanism.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,766,422 disclosed a computer-integrated desk with video display terminal, keyboard, disc drives and printer completely concealed when not in use. This patent discloses raising of a flat screen video display, fixed at the rear of the desk, from beneath the work surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,828,342 disclosed a convertible computer desk that appears to be a conventional desk in a first position with an elevatable equipment platform to raise equipment to desktop level.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,797,666 disclosed a desk with liftable video display case that moves in a vertical direction between a display visible and a display nonvisible position.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,168,250 B1 disclosed a flat panel video display secured in a frame housing, allowing the display to be rotated 90xc2x0 around a perpendicular axis through the screen, then rotated from a vertical to a horizontal position, for stowage in a drawer-type configuration within a desk.
The increased usage of computers and computer education, and the use of computers in classrooms, lectures and meetings have necessitated multiple purpose rooms, in which computer classes may be followed by a conventional lecture or a laboratory requiring drafting space. Either case requires a flat work surface for texts, written materials and conventional note-taking, along with an unobstructed view of the surrounding area. In other instances the room may require the use of video displays to support remote learning systems. Several methods have been attempted to resolve the need for tables that can support both computer and conventional use. Such methods have typically offered two distinct configurations, a flat work surface or a computer user station, while failing to adequately support integrating computers in an interactive classroom, meeting or lecture environment.
In some cases the table has been designed to incorporate a method for mechanically raising a video display from beneath the table, as taught by U.S. Pat. No. 4,828,342 issued to Stefan, U.S. Pat. No. 4,735,467 issued to Wolters, U.S. Pat. No. 4,766,422 issued to Wolters et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 5,797,666 issued to Park. However each of these requires a substantial mechanism to lift and lower the display. Such equipment requires regular maintenance, may be expensive, and may significantly impair a user""s ability to see a presenter and substantial parts of the use area. Additionally, the computer configuration occupied a substantial part of the horizontal work surface, restricting the ability to use this space for laying out written materials, instructional manuals or conventional notes. In other cases the table has been designed to incorporate the video display below the surface of the tabletop, as taught by U.S. Pat. No. 4,669,789 issued to Pemberton on Jun. 2, 1987 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,562,482 issued to Brown on Dec. 31, 1995. However, U.S. Pat. No. 4,669,789 issued to Pemberton teaches a multiple purpose table which may not simultaneously be used as a conventional table and for computer use. U.S. Pat. No. 4,562,482 issued to Brown teaches use of a video display located below the work surface, which frustrates the ability of the user to view both the display and a presenter, or other activities in the use area, or to have written materials open on the work surface. Thus it would be beneficial to the prior art to provide a multiple purpose table with a stowed display, which would require little maintenance, be inexpensive, would not interfere with use of the primary work surface, and would not impair the user""s clear view of the surrounding use area.
Accordingly, objects of my invention are to provide, inter alia, a multiple purpose table with a stowable video display that:
requires little maintenance;
is inexpensive;
easily converts from a computer table to a conventional table;
provides an table-top workspace in both modes, and during transition; and
while in computer table configuration, allows for an unobstructed view of the user""s surroundings.
Other objects of my invention will become evident throughout the reading of this application. Individual embodiments of the invention may not provide each and every object identified in this application.
My invention is a multiple purpose table having at least one fixed or moveable work surface, support walls and frame, and an adjustable arm for supporting a display, which can retract into a protective storage well beneath one or more of said work surfaces. In embodiments of the invention possessing a plurality of fixed and adjustable work surfaces, such surfaces may or may not be generally co-planar. The adjustable arm is attached to the support walls or frame below said work surface at a first end. A second end of the adjustable arm is attachable to a display. A storage position of the multiple purpose table includes positioning said adjustable arm entirely below the work surface and positioning said work surface so it is functionally usable. Embodiments may include such positioning being within a protective storage well under a moveable work surface. A display access position of the multiple purpose table includes positioning the second end of the adjustable arm such that an attached display is at least partially visible above the work surface""s horizontal position. Embodiments of the invention include a moveable work surface, which offers access to the display stowed within the storage well. The adjustable arm allows for a number of display positions in order to meet the user""s ergonomic and viewing needs and preferences.